Double Chuunibyou
by Shadow Flame Kyuubi
Summary: Chuunibyou told in a slightly different way : ). Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chunnibyou, or eighth grade disease. Most of us have had it, we all know what it's like. Pretending somethings there that's not, becoming someone else entirely.

One said victim of this disease is Togashi Yuuta. He became the Dark Flame Master and wielded the ancient magic of the dark flame. This..state of mind stayed shortly though. Eventually growing out of it, he decided to make a new life when his family moved into a new apartment. He lived with his Mom and two sisters. His brother Terra, lived in with him as well, he was teaching in the school he was going to actually, he was around 24 years of age, and he still lived with his family, for financial reason more than anything. He wasn't spared from the disease, he once called himself "The Master" an arrogant, 'proper' person bent on having a worthy adversary to fight. When his brother 'caught' the disease he actually brought back his old one, to spend more time with his brother, even if he had to play the villain.

This obviously lead to many adventures of which I will talk about another time. Anyways, back to the main topic, he decided that after he abandoned his Chuunibyou, he wanted to go to a school that nobody would know him from. After choosing, he got to work with his "Dark flame master" equipment. Setting boxes of stuff on his balcony for what he labeled "trash", it showed out equipment such as a sword that was designed with ridges going up and down it, and a dark black handle. A hand reached out from the door grabbing the sword.

"Can't believe you're throwing this out" his older brother said revealing himself to him holding the sword in his right hand. He stood at 6'1, he was built like a boxer, mostly due to his old chuunibyou he trained extensively, he had brown shaggy hair he shared with his brother, and golden eyes no one could explain where he got them from. He was wearing his uniform that he was required to wear for his job as a teacher, which looked similar to the students uniform.

"I have to get rid of it to rid of my embarrassing memories when I went through my chuunibyou phase." he said, placing the last box down. "Now we don't we go in and have some dinner before we catch a cold? It's a chilly night out." Yuuta stated as he slipped beside his brother, into the warmth of this apartment. His brother, watching with slight disappointment in his eyes as he placed the sword back in the box and followed sitting at the table. Yuuta, noticing he forgot something that was meant to be put in the boxes, stepped outside for a moment to put it with the trash when he noticed a rope was hanging in front of his balcony, coming from what seemed like the balcony above them. This peaked his interest so he went to stick his head out when he saw a pair of feet wearing coal black shoes slowly descend downwards. Holding his hands out, they softly stood as his palms as he guided them to the railing, to reveal a black and blue dress accompanied by a high school girl that had purple hair, a white eyepatch and a blue eye exposed.

Before he could speak, the girl spoke to him in a calm, sweet voice. "Did you see?" she asked, looking directly at coming into his brothers room sees him on the balcony talking to a cute highschool girl, he smirked and went back to the dinner table.

'You certainly work fast ototou' he thought to himself. Yuuta, realizing what she meant, blushed and replied quickly.

"no!" and looking at her. The next thing out of his mouth threw him for a surprise as she said.

"Do you want to see?" When Yuuta didn't answer, she started climbing down the rope again, leaving a dumbfounded Yuuta.

"Oi ototou, kaa-san getting worried, get your ass in here" his brother yelled from the other room breaking his trance. Yuuta ran in quickly with that girl on his mind, and sat at the table quickly, knowing dinner was bound to be finished within a few minutes.

The following day was the first day of School for Yuuta. Wanting to waste no time, he had everything prepared the previous night as to make it in time. Having to take a train to get to school, he was waiting at a train stop when he decided to check his hair, again, first day. Terra was standing near the stop looking over to his brother, he shook his head, he really liked dark flame master better, at least he wasn't marinating in teenage hormones. While checking his hair in a mirror at the stop, a girl with light brown hair went to check her hair too. The two teens looked at each other in sync and backed up, to which Yuuta allowed her to go ahead she was fixing her hair, Yuuta looked over to see the girl from last night. Terra saw his brother stare intently at a purple haired girl, looking from her, to his brother, he repeated about four times, and decided to do his job as a big brother… and tease the hell out of him.

"Love at first sight ototou" After of which the train came and the purple haired girl held out her hand as if to summon a creature, and watched as the train doors opened. She then skipped inside while giving Yuuta a "haters gonna hate" style of smirked at the girl's actions and dragged his dumbfounded brother into the train. Later at school, Yuuta walked on to the school balcony, thinking of her chuunibyou persona, Dark Flame Master. After a slight hesitation, he put his hands in the normal formation before spouting his signature line, "Be enveloped in the flames of darkness and disappear!" After this, he yelled for it to go die without realizing that behind a tree diagonal from said balcony, the purple hair girl WHOSE NAME WE DON'T KNOW YET was watching him. Nobody who knew him in middle school was there, meaning his secret of having Chuunibyou was safe. And that all shattered when he saw his brother was his homeroom teacher. Upon seeing this sight, he hit his head on his desk once. After this, he looked up in hopes of his brother not mentioning anything when the purple hair girl came and spoke to him, starting with the dreaded words, "Dark flame master." Terra, whom was setting up his lesson, he heard his brothers old delusion title and looks to see the girl from the balcony, he just gives a smirk and goes back to his planning, educational and otherwise.

This obviously set Yuuta off inside but he tried to ignore it until said girl grabbed her white eyepatch and said "my eye is resonating!" Yuuta, wanting to avoid embarrassment, grabbed her and ran out of class to the Nurse's looking to his escaping brother, then to the confused classroom.

" I will see if they're alright, continue to be the hormonal teens that you are" he said leaving the class following yuuta, the class didn't know whether not to look a gift horse in the mouth, or feel insulted.

In the office, Yuuta was looking for some eye drops just as the nurse had instructed. After finding them, he went to pour them into the girl's eye. Terra walked in as she uncovered her golden eye, and decided to bring out his old chuunibyou, he stood straight, and placed his arms behind him, and instantly an air of arrogance surrounded him.

"You the one who has the golden eye, your power, it matches that of my greatest foe" he said with a prim proper tone, yet it held power to back up the air of arrogance around him. Seeing this, Yuuta started to freak out inside. The girl went to reply when suddenly, a gold contact fell out of her and Yuuta sweatdrop at her frozen serious expression, mouth still open to respond. Yuuta, not wanting to hear anymore chuunibyou, grabbed a nearby ladle and placed it over her good eye after she put her eyepatch back on. The girl being unable to see, started to flail her arms. Letting her go, She sat down and removed the eyepatch and contact to get the eye drops put in. Terra still in his chuunibyou speaks.

"You never did give your na…" he looks to Yuuta, "I sense diluted power, Dark Flame Master. your power has diluted, hn figures my only worthy opponent loses his power. Anyway, you girl, name"

While Yuuta was screaming die on the floor and rolling, the girl said "Rikka, but I hold the power of Tyrant's eye within" before Yuuta got up, beckering them to go back to class before they are classified as tardy. Terra looked to Rikka and then to a nervous, yet insane looking Yuuta, then he fell to his knees seemingly in pain.

"It seems my time is short, we will meet again, Tyrant's Eye" before getting up holding his head, "Man, what happened" he looks to Yuuta, and Rikka. "Oh thats right, Yuuta, come on, don't want to be tardy do you" walking off as if nothing happened.

After class, Yuuta was called to the front of class by his brother, who was smirking towards him, only to be told Rikka didn't know how to get home, and he was 'asked' to escort her around town and home, finding out she lived right above him. Following his order, he walked home with her only to walk in and see a huge abundance of boxes in the first hallway. Hearing some whistling he saw his brother arrive, only to stop whistling at the sight of the boxes.

"I'm not going to question, what boxes, what are you talking about" he ranted entering the apartment. Yuuta was looking at Rika who was looking at the boxes before saying "Do you know what is in these boxes?" Rika then walked over to one and took out a miniature cabin wheel a sand looking Stegosaurus. Stating they were important, Yuuta grabbed them and put them back in the box before telling her she had to carry them to her apartment. Rikka grabbed one and started walking slowly before Yuuta sighed and said "I'll help" and grabbing a box. Taking about 45 minutes to get everything in her apartment, they found out her sister wasn't home and invited her to stay at their house for the time being.

After dinner was prepared and ate, Yuuta, Terra, Rikka and the brother's younger sisters all sat at the table with the mother. She was talking about how Yuuta wanted to be called "Dark flame master". Terra added his two cents saying how he would try to 'curse' his brothers food, saying it was to kill someone called "The Master". Yuuta glared at him before telling his mother "Don't you have mother things to do?" and chasing her off. The rest of them sat there, just talking until Rikka's older sister arrived home.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuta was sitting in a pool inside what looked to be a public indoor pool. Splashing him from the side was the class representative, Nibutani. In a two piece bikini, the two teens were hanging out, splashing each other. Yuuta, being an average teenage boy, tried to sneak a peek at her magnificent melons. He was obviously caught, but instead of freaking out, Nibutani splashed him while calling him a "pervert" and laughing. Yuuta was blocking this while laughing. Then Nibutani was shooting him with a water gun while calling him a "pervert" yet again. Yuuta was obviously trying to block then before it showed her with a fire truck hose that she somehow got. This had Yuuta unable to do much while being sprayed hard against a nearby palm tree. Yutta work up with his head and pillow soaked with water, he saw Rikka spraying him with some device. His brother chose the convenient time to walk in when he jumped on her to 'punish' her, he opened the door and looked to see the compromising position, and did only one thing, he reached into his pocket pulled out something then placed it in Yutta's hand before leaving and saying.

"Get you teenage hormones in control, but knowing you adolescents and your pubescent mentality, you're going to need the 'gift' i gave you" he closed the door behind him and left, Yutta opened his hand to see a condom placed in his palm, he blushed a shade of red a certain pale eyed stalker would be ashamed of.

Meanwhile in another anime verse said person sneezed before going back to her stal.. no obser… no it was stalking.

Yutta threw the item away, getting away from an equally blushing Rikka. After they both calmed down, Yuuta got his stuff together and they both walked out of the house with Yuuta's older brother following shortly. As they walked down the street, Rikka spoke up about something the night before.

"While I was being chased by the priestess, I ran into a Chimera. I had planned to keep it as a pet, but due to the priestess' magics, it wouldn't be safe" Terra looked to her.

"In other words, she's allergic" Terra said, to which Rikka nodded. Without hesitation, Yuuta said no right before turning into the school yard and heading to class.

While in class and waiting for it to begin, Yuuta started talking to Nibutani. Telling her about that morning's incidents involving Rikka's newfound pet Cat. Terra looks to see his brother blush lightly around her, and strokes his chin.

"My brother has a harem, hmm his puberty is hitting him hard, in more than one way if i'm guessing correct, hmm, as his brother i must support him"

Yutta was helping Nibutani in the lab with inventory, it was normal enough. He'd blush like an idiot, stumble, and then rikka was added to the equation.

"You! What are you doing here?" She looked to him wearing an oversized lab coat, which Yutta, even in his rage induced mind couldn't help but call cute. After some ranting about how Chimera needing sustenance of man made medication. Nibutani pointed out that a girl lost her cat in school, to which they were now heading to find out about.

After getting onto the 3rd floor, they headed to a nearby classroom. Nibutani went in to retrieve the person of interest, and walked out with a 5'1" 2nd year student named Kumin Tsuyuri who wore a green bowtie instead of red, which was used for the first years. She came out with a sweet smile on her face.

"I was told you possibly found my lost cat?" She said, breaking the ice with a sweet, kind voice.

Yuuta replied "Yeah, Rikka here found it last night and was wondering if it was yours." to which Rikka held up Chimera. Tsuyuri studied the structure and everything of the cat before replying

"That isn't my cat, the whiskers don't match. Thank you though" she said before smiling at them again and waving bye as she disappeared back into her class. Disappointed, the trio walked back to their class and waited the day out. Afterwards Rikka and Yuuta walked home together and into Yuuta's apartment and room. They sat there talking when Yuuta heard a noise and looked outside in time to see Toka, Rikka's older sister, swing into his room, landing on his bed with a silver ladle spinning in her hand. Rikka, who obviously went on the defensive, had her umbrella out.

After screaming Avalon smash at the top of her lungs, she jumped in the air only to hit heard head on the ceiling fan and knocked herself out as Terra walked in to see what the ruckus was. Seeing the unconscious Rikka with a hot looking older female on Yuuta's bed, he decided to crack a joke.

"One wasn't enough so you got one who could last longer?" He stated, smirking which was quickly lost with Toka hit him in the head with the silver ladle. After of which, she turned to the calming Yuuta, and proceeded to talk with him.

"As you should know, I am allergic to cats and have been having issues since she brought that feline home last night. I was hoping you could take it and do something with it, even dispose of it yourself if you have to, I just want it gone."

Yuuta instantly declined, for he didn't want to have the responsibility of taking care of an animal. After this, Toka took out a device and pressed a button. What played out of it sent Yuuta into depressing shock.

"I am Dark Flame Master! Be swallowed by the flames of darkness and disappear!" echoed through the room. Yuuta tried to jump for it only to have Toka swiftly dodge and land elsewhere. She then proceeded to speak to Yuuta again.

"If you take in the cat, I will give this to you." She said, with Terra following up with "If you don't, I'll ask to borrow it and play it for the whole class. Which is it, little bro?" This caused Toka to flash a smile at him before turning back to Yuuta.

"I'll take the cat from Rikka" he said, turning around only to see that Rikka and Chimera were both missing from the spot from which she was unconscious. Terra raises an eyebrow then looks to see his brother gone as well.

"It seems we have a hunt on our hands, damn them and their hormones, probably off under some bridge" he said getting up from the couch and looking back to Toka.

"You coming?" she answered by getting up and following him. Terra of course sneaks a peak after she passes him, to which got him a ladle to the head.

"Eyes forward" she said walking out of the apartment.

Arriving at the park, Terra knew where they were and stopped Toka from confronting.

"Why?' Toka asked confused why he stopped her.

"It takes Chuunibyou in order to truly defeat Chuunibyou" he responded simply, changing his stature, and aura, to that of his chuunibyou, The walks forward stopping in the opening of the field.

"Tyrant's Eye, I come to challenge you for your chimera" he knew she would come, her chuunibyou wouldn't not have her accept. Just as he predicted she appeared.

"You again, who are you" The Master smirks.

"Good question, a better question would be, how are you going to stop me" then in unison they chanted.

"Reality be bent" Rikka posses to remove her eye patch, The Master smirks and gets in his neutral stance.

"Synapse, break!" The air rippled around them making their hair flow in the breeze, the moon making The Master's eyes shine.

"Banishment, this world" the world shattering and reconfiguring like normal, except now Rikka he a giant weapon in her hands.

"Impressive, most impressive, come at me" he saw mocking her with a 'come hither' motion. Rikka charges swinging her giant weapon at him, he stands still only to grab the weapon with his bare hand surprising Rikka.

"How?" she was thrown back, he made a circle appear with one arm.

"You're strong, but I am stronger, now I will take a page from my rivals book, I call forth the forces of light, pure, strong and brave, show me your champion and lend me his power. I Summon forth the might of THE DRAGON OF LIGHT" swing his arm he unleashes a pure white energy dragon at Rikka, she jumps to avoid, it barely missed.

"I see you make up for it in agility and dexterity" he said holding his hand forth blocking the Judgement Lucifer with a clear textile shield, again surprising Rikka.

"Aegis, you like it, block any and all attacks, I rarely use it, since it's cowardly, but I guess i'll give you the privilege before you're licking the underside of my boot" he held his hand out again, shooting miniature arrows of light at Rikka, whom blocked and dodged two before the other went around her weapon, hitting her, knocking her back. Disappearing in a blur, he appeared behind her and grabbed her head, holding her up in the air, ready to squash it like a grape.

"I see you like Artemis, arrows that never miss their mark. To think I used only two attacks to defeat the mighty Tyrant's eye- GRAAAH" he dropped her and fell to his knees in pain.

"It seems my time grows short here, Tyrant's eye. We will meet again. But Chimera is mine per duel agreements" he groaned and almost fell face first into the ground, he caught himself and stood up shaking his head and groaning.

"Man, no more sake before a nap, where. Oh Rikka, I thought you left with your sister" he just had a cat pushed into his arms by her.

"Take care of him" she turned and left with her sister, whom turned and nodded her head in thanks to Terra. Whom smiled and nodded, knowing how younger siblings can be.

"Ok you, the bucket of bad hormones waiting to explode, come on kaa-san's waiting"


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuta was in the school gym, holding hands with Nibutani. Blushing, he was following her and not questioning. After they arrived, she turned around and put her finger up to her lips, signaling to keep quiet. Afterwards, she backed 4 steps before taking a deep breath. She then proceeded to spell out Y-U-U-T-A. Yuuta, before tackling him and spawning 4 other Nibutani's, who then proceeded to circle him while rubbing him with her pom-poms. Yuuta of course was laughing at this with a slight blush.

Real life

A small blonde girl 15 years of age seeming to straddle Yuuta, she had long twintails, seeming to rub what seemed to have buns at the end, rubbing them in Yuuta's face. Slowly waking up Yuuta sees what was really happening, and not a second later, Terra enters the room, he looked to the girl straddling Yuuta, and a tent that seemed to have formed from his dream, not that Terra knew that. wordlessly he walked up to yuuta slid something in his hand, and proceeded to walk out. A small click was heard in the room signifying he locked the door. Realizing what his brother assumed, Yuuta made a new shade of red with his blush.

Quickly pushing her off, he sat on up his bed before spouting what was residing in his mind.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" to which she stood up and said

"You should introduce yourself before asking someone of the same."

"Okay, I'm Togashi Yuuta, and you are"?

"I knew that, and I am Dekomori Shinka, a servant to my master!"

"You got it that good little bro" was heard from behind the door.

"You've got it wrong!" he shouted before unlocking his door and forcing the intruder out.

"Off with you" he started, "I need to dress and _someone_ needs to prepare a lesson."

"Right, so sex ed today, got it" Terra said walking off getting ready.

Later at school

"I can't believe my brother actually taught that." Yuuta said to an embarrassed Rikka who was hiding her face within her arms.

"To think he provided charts and diagrams, so so detailed" Nibutani said blushing just the same. Tsuyuri giggled before saying "I was the one he used for some examples, so you have no reason to be so embarrassed".

"You volunteered!" Yuuta exclaimed, to which she rebuttled with "he offered me dark chocolate and pocky"

"Well you didn't have to accept it, you could have just said no" said Rikka

"But more importantly, we should open a club, Yuuta!" she said, slowly growing a bright smile. To this, Yuuta tried to dash out of the room only to be confronted by the blonde succubus from this morning.

The door opens behind them, seeing their teacher step out, and look to them.

"... I don't think I have enough on me to supply for your… orgy, is that what young ones call it these days" Without even replying, Yuuta stormed out, dragging Rikka along. They hurried to the middle of the courtyard, taking a pair of desks with them and papers to recruit for a club.

"How was I dragged into this:" Yuuta complained.

"Your Aniki made an ecchi comment" Rikka provided, Yuuta nodded remembering.

"Why the long name he said looking at the banner" it read "Far eastern magical napping society" he also saw Suyuri napping in the shade of a tree somewhere nearby. " I don't think anybody else is going to join today, maybe we should call it a day"

Rikka decided to go and try to form the club first with Yuuta, Tsuyuri, Dekomori and Chimera. After getting into the faculty office, they begin talking to , who was the teacher in control of the clubs for first years.

"To form a club, you need at least 5 members, and I only see four." to which Rikka replied "I have my pet, Chimera with me, making it 5 ."

She replied "Sadly, I am unable to count animals, so you have to find a 4th member,"

Thinking on her feet, Rikka instantly said "what about the ghost from the 18th century that is possessing my body? I feel her coming out now!"

Just ever so slightly changing her face, Rikka spoke in english, saying "Hello. My name is Catherine."

who played along, began to speak english to Rikka's ghost "hello, nice to meet you Catherine." Rikka not knowing what she had just said, said "Yes" in english. After this "failure" to reply, she repeated her earlier question.

"What do you think of Rikka?" to which Rikka again replied "yes" before grabbing her eye patch, faking a painful scream and screeching that her ghost friend, Catherine, was going back into her soul. After this, sighed before striking them a deal. If they cleaned up one of the rooms not being used, they could have it for their club room, which Rikka instantly agreed on.

Later, in the dirty room of which they hoped to claim, Yuuta and Tsuyuri were cleaning while Rikka and her "Servant", Dekomori, were rolling on the floor with brooms pretending to fight. Obviously Yuuta grabbed them both by their collars and set them to work. Putting their mind to their task at hand, they finished cleaning and claimed their base of operations by the end of the day. However, the following day, Yuuta got a surprise.

In front of his desk, waiting for him, was the queen of the class: Nibutani. In her hand was something that would make his jaw hit the ground harder than when Terra first saw Toka. In her hand, freshly filled out, was a club application. To Rikka's club!


	4. Chapter 4

Why would she want to join? She's really popular and is on the cheerleading squad, so why try to lower her standards to a club such as this? These kind of thoughts kept flowing through Yuuta's head as he slowly shuffled his feet, moving towards his desk. When he was close, and Nibutani noticed him, she smiled a bright smile before speaking. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know I am applying for our club! Please look out for my application after school, because I really hope to join! Anyways, class is about to start so I'll talk to you later!" She said, walking away from the dumbfounded Yuuta. He couldn't think of anything to say so he just got his material's out and prepared for the school day. After school, he walked into their club room to see Dekomori, Rikka, Tsuyuri, and was that...Nibutani?! There she was, laughing with the other 3 as they sat around the table. Of course Tsuyuri was laying her head on a pillow while Dekomori drew something on Rikka's arm. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see his brother Terra, his eyes widened and the unasked question came from his mouth. "What're you doing here" Terra raised an eyebrow. "Every club needs a teacher to supervise them, Rikka asked me here" he said simply then added, "Oh and she said about purging an evil from my soul with her 'Tyrant's Eye', whatever that means" Yuuta only sighs and walks in after his brother. He sits next to Nibutani and she greets him, and his brother. He leans over and whispers to her. "Why did you want to join this club for?" Nibutani gives a quick glance to Dekomori, almost unnoticeable, of course the only person to notice was Terra, but he just shrugged it off as he stood in the corner of the room 'supervising' the club meeting, of course he saw his brother whispering in Nibutani's ear and deciding that it was his job as a big brother to do what he did next. "Whispering what you'll be doing to her later ototou.. i don't think i have enough of a supply for your adolescent hormones" Nibutani blushed, of course Yuuta goes on to invent a new shade of red. Dekomori giggle, and Rikka blushed, and had a slight nosebleed, odd. Terra smirked and went back to his 'supervising'. Yuuta shook off his blush and looked to Nibutani to answer his question. "Let me come over Sunday and I'll tell you" she whispered to him, Yuuta nodded and they resumed normal club stuff, until he realized, Rikka might interfere with his chance(Pfft that was hilariously delusional of him) at Nibutani. As they days rolled by, Yuuta thought about why she would suddenly want to come over. Eventually, the day came. It was Sunday, and she was probably on her way already, so Yuuta devised a plan. He went upstairs to Rikka's apartment where he knocked on her door and waited. When she answered, he went Chuunibyou mode and explained how the demon gate would be open today and today only this year, that it would be best if she and her "servant" went to explore it while it was still open. Obviously caused her to run out of her apartment and straight towards Dekomori's house. Now that she was out of the picture, he had to rid of his older brother and knew exactly how. Returning to his own apartment, he knocked and entered his brother's room. After shutting the door behind him, he turned to face Terra, before speaking, "I just found out that Rikka is going to be gone all day, and Toka doesn't have any plans, meaning sh-" before he could finish, his brother dashed out of the room and out the front door. Now that he was gone, all he had to do was wait for the arrival of Nibutani. One more hour passed when he heard a knock on the door. Opening it so see Nibutani dressed a white blouse that showed some of her impressive bust, a blue skirt at the schools regulation length, of course her pink hairpins ever present in her strawberry blonde invited her in, which she gladly accepted and replied "sorry for intruding." After showing her to his room, Yuuta left to go make them some tea. During this time, Nibutani started looking through all his stuff. The boxes within his closet, his desk, even his….drawers were searched. Eventually she found what it was she was looking for. A big book decorated weirdly, with massive letters on the front spelling out " Mabinogion". Before could clean up the mess, however, Yuuta walked in carrying a tray with a kettle and two cups for the tea. Upon seeing the mess she created, he gently set the drinks down before gesturing to have her explain. She sat down on the ground and began explaining. "The mabinogion is a book I created when I was infected with that disease. I've been meaning to destroy in since I saw that wretched twin tail blonde with it, and finally got my hands on it. This way nobody can ever remember Mori Summer- I mean the fact I had chuunibyou. Sorry that I had to trash your room to find it, willing to help you clean it up if you want since it's my fault." Yuuta just sighed before speaking, "It's fine, I'll clean up later. Anyways, since you hate that book so much, shouldn't we rid of it? I already have Rikka and Dekomori out on some 'demon hunt' so this would be a great time." He finished, standing up. Yuuta heard something he regretting hearing, his front door open and close, he froze wondering who it was. His door still ajar he heard the footsteps in coming. Before he could react, Terra popped his head in. "I forgot my...wallet… nope not even going to… do you know where it is?" He said seeming to ignore the golden teasing material in-front of him, Yuuta blinked not believing his brother ignored it. "I think i saw it on the living room counter" Terra nods then leaves, before sticking his head through the door again. "Oh, and you're getting an earful later(insert sly smirk) tatty-bye" After ignoring Yuuta's brother, the two got dressed and headed out with the Mabinogion, and a box of matches. They went to a nearby port where they could burn the book and sat there talking as the flames burned, riding of Nibutani's "horrible" past. As if planned, when the last bit burned out, Rikka and Dekomori walked up asking what they were doing. With an evil smirk, Nibutani explained to Dekomori. "I took that dreaded book of yours and have burned it to a crisp as you can see! Nothing is left it, and nothing left of my past! Now I am free, free!" she exclaimed. Rikka, with a shocked expression, looked over at Dekomori only to see her also smirking before replying to the dancing Nibutani. "I had a feeling something like this might happen one day, so I went through the trouble of making extra copies! I have at least 10 more at my house!" She stated before laughing. at Yuuta sat down on his couch sighing, today was another day of weirdness, after Nibutani freaked out about their being multiple book, he came home, it was dark out and he probably needed to head to bed soon, not that he cared. He heard the door open again already knowing who it was. "How was your day Nii-san" Terra walked in with his eyes glazed over, he seemed to snap out of his state hearing his younger brother talk. "Pretty good, i have future dates to plan. So, that's why you wanted me out, to bump nasties with Nibutani-san, tsk tsk. You could have at least shut the door, or put a sock on the handle." he stated, slightly smirking as Yuuta blushed. "U-U-URASAI!" Terra laughed as he went off to his room, his night was perfect **(Review if you want to see the date, or PM if you're too shy to review)**


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuta was sitting in the club room studying for the next test, when Rikka walked in looking all depressed.

"Oi Rikka, what's wrong?"

"It seems the Shigan is not as per-"

"She failed the last exam...badly" Terra said walking in with a test with a LOT of red tick marks on it.

"N-N-Nani" Yuuta said shocked, not because she failed the test, but how badly she did so.

"Yeah, you should let her study ototou, keep your adolescent hormones in check" Terra said, with a serious face, meanwhile Rikka still looked depressed while blushing. Yuuta as usual blushed up a storm and vehemently denied.

"Look whatever you two do in your free time is none of my business, except when it is, but this is interfering with school, look you can make it up with community service if you have a club. So hop to it. Oh and ototou, try to resist yourself in front of hot wet females." he smirked and walked off getting the swimteam to tell them they have their pool cleaners.

Pool

"Why do we have to cover for her" Nibutani said, in her swimsuit dampening the pool with a hose. Tsuyuri was napping off to the side, Terra sitting in his swimsuit off to the side, in aviators, next to Tsuyuri, she was actually using his lap as a pillow, they seemed to develop a brother sister relationship.

"Because you're all great friends, now keep working" Terra said leaning back on the fence.

"Why isn't Tsuyuri-senpai working?" She retorted(Nibutani).

"Because, she's doing the napping part of the club, i'm superviser" he essentially just said 'fuck you, that's why' to her. Yuuta and Rikka were scrubbing the pool, Dekomori doing the same as Nibutani. Eventually boredom took over and Dekomori splash Nibutani with water. And of course Terra made a comment.

"Dekomori-san, quit making Nibutani-san wet, damn teenage hormones, the only decent one here is Tsuyuri-imouto"

Annoyed by this gesture, Nibutani turned around with her hose, soaking the loli while laughing. This of course started a small war between the two which also dragged Rikka in when she got splashed. She obviously joined on Dekomori's team and helped her try to splash Nibutani, and even gave her a shove to have her slide on the water, except she couldn't stop sliding and slammed into Nibutani.

Terra watched all this ensue with amusement in his eyes.

"Wow Dekomori-san, just can't stop slamming Nibutani-san can you" he said in his usual tone leaning back and enjoying the atomic blushes on their faces. Suddenly, a random ladle hit him on the side of his head before disappearing into sunlight(anime logic). After rubbing the side of his head from the random attack ,he slid into the pool to help them up and get them back to cleaning. After they finished, which took about another two hours due to Rikka's eye "resonating" a few times. After of which they went into the staff room.

"Well i gotta say, i've seen some pretty bad pool cleaning, but that just takes the cake, it's barely reached the appropriate level of cleaning, i'm sorry to say Rikka, but it's not enough to have your test re-made. You're going to need to pass this next test with a 80 or I'll have to fail you for the year" Terra said with some remorse in his voice, he wasn't a sadistic bastard, he grown attached to his brothers 'escapade'... totally had nothing to do with her hot sister. This obviously upset Rikka, but then Yuuta piped in.

"Maybe I could help you study at my place, Rikka" to which she seemed delighted as Terra nodded in agreement.

"Yes, 'study' look just do it at Rikka's place, that way i at least know Toka will stop anything from happening." Yuuta glared at him before replying hastily.

"I said our place because maybe Toka doesn't want to have to hear me handle Rikka's chuunibyou and we could always use your help, since she IS your student." Terra gave his brother a stern look, before relaxing into a satisfied smirk.

"Touche ototou"

 **Sorry this is short we had some technical difficulties back as home base ( basement of one of our houses) hope you enjoy.**


End file.
